Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {4} & {3} \\ {-1} & {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {2} & {4} \\ {4} & {1} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{0} & {4}-{2} & {3}-{4} \\ {-1}-{4} & {-1}-{1} & {0}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {2} & {-1} \\ {-5} & {-2} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$